Bonds
by Renascentia ignis
Summary: Even infatuation can lead to something more. Anzu felt guilty from the ferris wheel incident, prepares her apology to Yugi and Yami. Little did they know, their flaws and insecurities made them closer. Introspective oneshot with both anime and manga references. Revolutionshipping.


**Inspired by Wonder Woman from this quote: "I wish we had more time. I love you." Yes I'm sentimental for writing based on this movie but I don't care. I love the movie. I don't own Yugioh, Babymetal, and Wonder Woman.**

* * *

Blue eyes and amethyst eyes stared at each other. Tear streaks filled the tragic couple's faces as they knew their fate. Time was against them. From the moment they first met, there was a bond. A shallow one, the one that you have your heart set out because he was a hero in your eyes. Strong, assertive, confident, fearless.

But nonetheless, a bond. Sometimes it takes one moment to start that spark. No matter how trivial her feelings were when he saved both Yugi and her from the convict, her heart was ignited with powerful emotions that she can't imagined from love stories she read and heard.

He's perfect in her eyes. He may use more force than needed to defeat the villains, but who can blame him? Yet underneath his intimidation, an unwavering sense of loyalty and devotion lies within his spirit. Much like her, he is willing to defend his friends from anyone. No one would dare lay a finger on any of his friends unless they want to suffer his wrath.

Passion overwhelmed her. The only thing she knew is this man saved her and Yugi. No fairytales and movies can help her now. How many love stories are about an amnesiac spirit that lives inside your best friend's body? Would Jonouchi, Miho, and Honda notice that Yugi have another personality inside of him? Or perhaps it's a figment of her imagination? She never thought she acts like those smitten high school students in her school and before she knew, she was trapped in the ferris wheel.

Regret washed over her as frightening purple eyes: The very same eyes that watched over her dance practices, the eyes that twinkle with triumph whenever they snatched the extra cookies from Yugi's grandpa's jar stared helplessly as one of the seats blew up. How can she do this to Yugi? As they ended the date, they parted their ways. The moment she turned around the corner, tears came rolling down in her face.

 _Damn it. Yugi… How could I do this to my best friend? How could I be so stupid to put myself in danger? I can't believe that I did this._ Her hands trembled as guilt filled her thoughts. _How can I face Yugi? I'm a selfish friend for using him just to see my savior._

Or perhaps her savior is in front of her all along.

But Yugi never wanted to hurt anyone or declare a challenge with his life on the risk. Yet, her savior has a face of Yugi. His eyes, she remembered them on the nights by herself. Sharp, fierce with danger, yet with a hint of protectiveness underneath them. Dark magenta eyes that once made her feel restless at nights with excitement, now left her dazed with the contradictions occupied her mind. A burst of joy in her heart when Yugi smiled as he and his friends defeated Dark Bakura in the role playing game. She can never forget this day when she properly saw the other Yugi for the first time.

Her heart throbbed painfully as the memories reminded her of the ferris incident. Flashes of the other Yugi glared down his opponent, clenched tightly the transmitter as he coolly took command of the situation made her heart beat faster.

 _Why does my heart do this? Even though my mind told me that it was dangerous to do this, my heart, my body won't listen. This intense feeling, it frightens me that I can't control it._ Tossing over her head as she was plagued by her emotions, she clenched her hands on her blanket. Silently the restless nights went by with tears masking her face.

Wiping away her tears, Anzu steadied her breath. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply as she uttered "One, two, and three." She concentrated on herself, drowning out the city noise as she channeled her energy. "Four, five, six," She drew her breath out. Her heart slowed as her blue eyes became sharp as a hawk, as though she's challenging someone to a dance battle.

" _At times my swan, it is important for a dancer to express one's emotions to captivate the audience, but there are times when it is important to control them and not let them take charge of our actions."_ Her dance teacher's words echoed her mind as she finished her breathing exercise.

"This isn't me at all! Running away from this! "I have to make this right!" Her determined face suddenly fell as her thoughts wandered off about Yugi and Yami. "I can't just say that I'm sorry to Yugi and Yami and that would be the end of that. But what if they don't forgive me?" Her eyes widen as she imagined Yami's furious face and Yugi's eyes glumly staring at her before telling her that he won't forgive her for using him.

 _Come on, Anzu. You're is selfless and compassionate. He will know that you regret the ferris wheel incident. You slammed the globe at the possessed professor, you auditioned in front of the elites for scholarships. You can do this. You are not perfect, but you can fix this._

 _I'm not going to let my doubts stop me from mending my bond with Yugi. It has to be perfect. And I won't stop until I got it._

After all, big girls don't run away from their problems.

"Yugi… and Yami... I'm sorry." Her voice shaked through the cool night. The wind blew through the forest of the Duelist Kingdom as the lake reflected the dim moon. Like a rigorous dance recital, she wants her words, her movements, her remorse, to be genuine. For Yugi, for Yami, for her bond with them, regardless of the ambiguity with her feelings with both of them. She took advantage of the window of opportunity to be alone with Yugi. With duelists challenging him, Jonouchi and Honda's presence, it was difficult to rest from the battles and the quest to restore Yugi Grandpa's soul. This couldn't be any more perfect. This is it.

She saw forgiveness in his eyes.

"It's okay Anzu. I knew that you didn't mean it. It was- "

"No it's not okay!" Anzu shouted. Yugi flinched from the unexpected outburst.

"Yugi, I know you. I know that you have a good heart Yugi and that you still viewed me as your best friend, despite what I did was wrong and reckless. And selfish." Her eyes struggled to look at Yugi. "I know that the ferris wheel incident hurted you. It hurted you because I used you to see the other Yugi. I put myself on danger without knowing that the bomber will blow up the ferris wheel. Back then, I thought that maybe there's another person inside you and I thought I was going crazy. I wasn't thinking about you or the other Yugi's feelings. I was only thinking about myself… and…" _Damn it, how could I tell Yugi and Yami about my feelings?_ "I… I can't…"

"Anzu." Her hands were once shaken are now steady and warm by a familiar touch. "I understand. I know that you feel guilty for tricking me to see the other me. Anzu, you're right. I was hurt from it, but I'm not angry. I felt hurt when you didn't tell me all the guilty feelings you held back." Yugi lowered his eyes to their hands. "But you don't have to face this all by yourself." Yugi reassured."I.. Should have tell you the blackouts I had, but I didn't because I didn't want to burden you." Anzu gasped. Their hands were no longer touching as they figured out how to break the moment of silence.

"Yugi… We have been best friends since elementary school. You were never a burden to me. I was always there to protect you from those bullies before I moved around with my family. I know that we haven't see each other for awhile and we kinda drifted apart. But you know that I'll be there to defend you from anyone who dare to hurt you. Or when you have a problem, my ears are always open for you, Yugi." Her voice grew stronger and gave her the strength to continue with her words. "I don't want to lose the bond we have. Yugi I still want us to be friends. I want us to be close again."

Yugi stared in awe. "Anzu..?" I was worried that you wouldn't want to get close to me. Because of the bond with the other me and Jonouchi and Honda. I didn't want to tell you about the bullies because I want to stand for myself..." Yugi's eyes pierced through her own eyes. His eyes shone with confidence and for a moment she could have swore that she heard a familiar deep voice. "I know that people protect me and they love me. But I want to do the same with them. I want to protect the ones I love. And I want to find my own voice."

The wind blew gently at the couple as they watched the night sky. The star shone dimly as Yugi nervously traced the puzzle with his hands. After a few minutes of silence, Yugi looked at Anzu.

"To be honest Anzu, I'm not sure about myself. I have other me inside of myself. He's the opposite of me, yet we are the same. Sometimes I don't know which is me when I let other me took over my body." He couldn't read her pensive look, which made him more anxious.

"Oh. I must have bored you Anzu with my ramblings. I'm sorry." Yugi smiled sadly. "I bet you want to talk to the other me right now. Wait just a sec. I'll call him from within my heart..."

 _Yugi_...

"No it's okay Yugi!" Her hands reached over and grabbed both of Yugi's shoulders. His eyes widen in shock from the unexpected touch. His face became suddenly warm. "I don't want the other Yugi right now. But I want the other Yugi later because I want to thank him personally for saving us. But right now, I want to talk to you, Yugi! Because it doesn't matter which Yugi it is… because..." The words Anzu wanted to say vanished slowly from her mind. "Because…" _How could she tell if the other Yugi is part of him? Or if the other Yugi is a separate person?_

"You are you! It doesn't matter which Yugi. Because the Yugi I know is my best friend!"

"Anzu…"

She smiled. "You're the same Yugi I know. You brought your games to school and we played countless hours. Remember the time when you brought your zombie video game? I was upset when I couldn't beat the first level and I broke it. But you just gave me a smile and brought an easier game for me the next day."

Yugi smiled fondly. "I remember. I never saw a grin that wide when you finally beat Bowser. And we celebrated your victory with cherry popsicles at grandpa's game shop."

"Remember that we went to see Babymetal? Anzu I never knew you like Babymetal! To be honest, I didn't know you were the type who enjoyed heavy metal."

"Well this is coming from a sweet and quiet guy who wears chains and chokers. I can't forget your face that you made when I introduce you to 'Gimme Me Chocolate'. It was priceless."

Yugi giggled. "Not as priceless when everyone in the dance class was shocked that you learned the K-pop dance so quickly."

The moon shone more brightly as both chatted away the memories of Yugi sneaking away late at night to support Anzu's dance recitals, the noodle mishaps, Anzu buying Yugi's favorite action figure for his birthday, their good luck rituals that Yugi came up from their favorite anime they always did before Anzu's plays. Memories slowly came, lazily ease their minds as they chatted away as though Duelist Kingdom didn't exist. Their memories of nostalgia slipped away as they felt the strong gust of wind blowing through the grassy meadow.

As much Anzu wanted to continue chatting with Yugi and reminisce together, she knew that she have to talk to the other Yugi soon. It was time.

"Yugi…" Anzu nervously asked him. "Would it be okay… if I talk to the other Yugi for the moment? I know that the other Yugi can hear me, but I just want to personally thank him he did to us. It won't take too long."

Yugi nodded with a solemn face. "I understand Anzu. Hang on for a second, let me talk to the other me and I'll summon him."

"Wait Yugi."

"Hmmm?"

"Remember Yugi..., you are you. No matter what, stay being you." Anzu gave a small smile.

"Okay Anzu." Even though Yugi didn't know what to make from her, it gave him some sort of relief that Anzu like him, regardless if they were apart or his bond with his other self.

 _The other Yugi…_

His face which is like Yugi, except sharper and his eyes are darker and mysterious. His curious expression replaced his usual intimidation mode he reserved for window of opportunity she seeked to be alone with the other Yugi was snatched away from her hands. The fake psychic drugged her. The ferris wheel incident. There's no way she'll let her nerves take her rare opportunity away.

"... Hi Yami."

"Hello Anzu. What is that you want to talk about with me?" _Somehow_ , Anzu thought, _he made himself look cooler. How did he do that?_ His voice rolled off, like a warm and rich velvet, the voice that she imprinted it in her mind.

She shook her thoughts away. _This is no time to dwelled on these bubbly feelings. This is the chance for me to thank him for protecting Yugi and us._

"Yami, I wanted… to thank you for everything. Thanks for saving me from the convict, the fake psychic, and the bomber. Not only me, but thank you for protecting Yugi and everyone else. Thank you for being a good friend to Yugi when I wasn't there… I may not understand the bond between you and Yugi, but… I know that it's important to both of you." She bow to Yami before looking directly at him, trying not to flinch from his sharp eyes. Those eyes… she could have swore that it can penetrate her soul.

"No problem Anzu. It's my pleasure to protect you and Yugi's friends. I never want anyone hurt you or any of my friends."

He hesitated to move his lips for a minute as he picked up a leaf that landed on Anzu's left shoulders. As he studied the leaf carefully forming his thoughts, Anzu could felt her cheeks slightly warming up. He dropped the leaf to the ground, his purple eyes calmly staring at her.

"I am thankful for your words Anzu. But I couldn't help but wondering, why did you want to thank me in person? Even if you didn't say anything to me, I know that you are grateful that I protected Yugi, you, and your friends."

"Because…" Anzu trailed off from staring to his hypnotic eyes. She felt a thumping from her heart. "I want to show you that you are being appreciated for protecting us. I think everyone deserves to be appreciated. You even risk your life many times for us even before we met you. For that, the least I can do is to thank you."

Yami couldn't help but gave a small smile. "Thank you, Anzu. For your words. And Anzu?"

Her eyes went up.

"I know that you didn't mean to at the ferris wheel. And I understand your actions."

The puzzle shone and transformed into Yugi again.

Yami widen his eyes in disbelief. He was used to hiding in the shadows, appearing just him and his victim. While Yugi is out there, Yami is left alone with the enormous labyrinth, either wandering off or peer into Yugi's world to pass the time. He didn't expect for anyone aside from Yugi to acknowledged his presence outside of dueling.

Anzu's words warmed him up that night.

He knew what the swelling feeling in his heart is called.

 _Gratitude._

Yami couldn't help but admire her. She's fascinating in his eyes. Loyal, headstrong, kind, and brave. Yet underneath that caring side, she has a decisive mind. Much like him, she's a strategist. He can never forget that spark in her eyes as she confidently guided the group from the falling blocks in Death T. She wore her heart in her sleeve, yet she faced the danger without fear. Even without his own physical body, he could detect the sharpness and the fire of her spirit. It burned to his mind how someone is the light yet firmly held her beliefs without falling into darkness. Where did her flame go? He took every opportunity he was out from the mind cell to find that same spark that made his heart felt alive. That feeling is similar when he experienced danger or dueling a worthy opponent, yet he couldn't describe this feeling. Much to his disappointment when he has the chance to glance at her, after the RPG battle with Bakura, Anzu's eyes appeared fragile, even timid just like Yugi before he solved the puzzle. _Was she afraid of him?_ He didn't want Anzu to be afraid of him. _What does he want?_ He wanted to know more about this fierce yet sweet girl that happened to be his partner's best friend. _But why? Because she's important to Yugi? Perhaps that's why. I have no memories of my past, my friends, or even my name. Yugi's my anchor for who to trust. It's natural to be curious to someone who is dear to Yugi's heart._

Unknowingly to Yami, he finally got the chance to see that same flame in the impromptu date with Anzu.

"I'm not afraid of him! His flashy moves don't scared me."

"Anzu, where are you going?"

"To challenge Johnny of course."

"He's not worth our time." He didn't want Anzu to be humiliated by this arrogant dancer. Little did Yami know that he was wrong.

"And to turn down a challenge? No way I'm backing out." She smirked as she stepped in the dance arena and toss her pink jacket at Yami, leaving him dumbfounded.

He saw the glint of excitement in her eyes. It never left as he and the audience were mesmerized by the dance battle. He didn't know the rules, but based on the score, Anzu was winning with a slight advantage. Her moves were quick yet poise. Even if Johnny tried to trip her and elowed her, Anzu continued to dance gracefully.

He couldn't help but smile on that victory. To end up winning that you well earn it with your blood and sweat, what made it sweeter is that she won without stooping down to Johnny's level.

"Who knew that 100 yen would help me rediscover my spark for my dream?" The sun sets as the couple rested at a nearby lake.

She smiled brightly at him. He couldn't help but smile back. Her smile is contagious as her passion in the dance floor. Even though he worried that Johnny might pull something dirty, he couldn't help but feeling pumped up, anticipating to see what moves they will do next.

"I was in the rut and I lost my way from my dream to dance in New York. But the dance battle reminded me how much I love to dance on the spotlight. It reignite my passion for dancing again!"

Yami couldn't find words to reply. Even someone who is confident like Anzu, just like him, she stumbled from her path. At times, she doubt herself. Yet she is not afraid to open up her feelings in the air and be vulnerable, which he finds it admirable.

"That's amazing Anzu. I know that you will pursue your dreams. It's possible to pursue dreams even if they are on hold." Yami said with a smile. _Hopefully that would cheer her up._

"I don't think it's a good idea to postpone your dreams. If you hold on too long, you might forget your reason for having your dream in the first place..." she trailed off, looking at the sunset. Yami looked at her eyes. Her blue eyes were absorbed into the glitzing lake, as though she recalled an unpleasant memory.

"Oh." _Guess I didn't really help cheering her up._ He shuffled his feet and stared at the sunset. The sunlight reflect the lake so perfectly that it created a mix of fuchsia and orange, making the sky appeared hazy.

Before Yami got a chance to comment on her great performance, Johnny appeared in an inconvenient time.

He curled his fist. _Who do he think he is for daring to challenge Anzu? And the nerve of him to badger her after Anzu rejected him. At least he'll beat Johnny with his own games._ He stepped in front of Anzu and turned his head at her.

"Anzu, would you mind if I have the honor to duel Johnny?"

"Sure Yami."

It took him by a surprise as Johnny surrendered upon knowing that he was facing the King of Games. Anzu stood in front of him with her hands on her hips, annoyed.

"What, are you going to give up and not trying anymore? If you spend so much time and effort on picking on girls, and dancing, why not put all the effort on your dream?"

"Being a pro dancer is a faraway dream." Johnny dejectedly replied.

"Have you been to any auditions?"

"O-of course I have."

"How many?"

"Just... one."

"One?" Anzu stared in disbelief. "You ran away with your tail between your legs just after one failure?

"You don't know how it feels to be a loser."

"I've failed more than a dozen times myself, you know!"

"You too?"

"But I never gave up. I mean, nothing starts for you if you run away from yourself. Her crystal clear eyes were firm with spirit. She continued and gave a small smile. "When you face yourself honestly, won't the future open up for you?"

"Yeah. I'll... give it a try once more. Thanks Anzu." Johnny smiled.

"No problem."

Anzu gave a small smile. "I think he's going to continue trying it out. I guess I talk too much." She giggled sheepishly.

"No you didn't Anzu. Hearing you talk helps me to face my fears." He smiled. "Let's go to the museum."

He remembered his nervousness and confided to Anzu how a part of him is resisting to go in. _What if everything I learn is a lie? What if I learn about myself that I don't like?_ Her smile and reassurance put him at ease to be honest about his doubts and not running away from his feelings. His mind became relaxed as he lazily played his chain necklace.

 _I don't have to fear the unknown. Because I'm not alone. I have Yugi and his friends that will support me._

And an equal. Someone who he can trust to share his fears and secrets aside from Yugi.

Like a moth attracted to the fire, he was intrigued by Anzu's new side he saw today. For him, the date was an opportunity to find not only the clues for his past, but to learn about Anzu. He couldn't help himself but admired her perseverance and toughness. Her sense of pride for dancing, never back down from a challenge. Anzu helped Johnny to get back to his dream despite that he was unpleasant and tried to date her.

He can hear the beats of his heart growing louder and faster as he dwelled on the date as he tried to rest for the Battle City tournament.

 _Just what is this feeling?_

Those icy azure eyes as she stepped in the dance floor. Her smile that Yami couldn't help but etched it in his mind, tucking it away in the hidden depths of his maze.

The sudden rush surging through his heart is nothing new. Rather, he crave for the rush whenever he's dueling, or fighting for the sakes of others.

 _Yet these confusing feelings are swirling into my mind. My hearts aches for her… It is love?_

 _No it can't be love._

 _I don't even know what love feels like. After spending so long without human connection before Yugi, the idea of love, let alone relationships seems foreign._ _Even if it's love, it's not possible to be together... And Yugi has feelings for Anzu. I can't do this to my partner. And it wouldn't be right to Anzu to offer something that would be short lived._

 _It's definitely not lust. My feelings were nothing like Yugi's reactions to the 'strange videos'. Though Anzu is rather attractive, especially when she showing more of her skin in the dance battle with her strong legs..._

He shook his head away. Hopefully his blush isn't visible in the dark.

 _I don't belong in this world. Eventually I have to leave Yugi and everyone behind. I must find my name and defeat the evil that threaten Domino city and potentially the world._

Still, despite that Yami is determined to focus on his destiny, a small part of himself managed to wormed out his feelings. The feelings that he desperately wanted to lock it from Yugi, the world, and from himself. With her fierce personality yet underneath the flame of her azure eyes lies within kindness, devotion, and unwavering sense of determination, who can blame him for his growing feeling (regardless of what is it) towards Anzu?

As he stared at the 3 God cards he won from Battle City, he prepared for his second date with Anzu. _So much has happened. Now that I got the God cards and the Malik clan was resolved, what lies in store for me now?_ After everything in Battle City, he wanted a peaceful day. More importantly, a time to talk to Anzu. Upon her date with Yugi, despite Anzu's usual cheerful attitude, she was distinct. Oddly, when Yugi talked to Anzu about Battle City, she quickly changed the subject. Upon his request to Yugi that he need to borrow his body for a day to see if he can help Anzu. Surprisingly to Yami, Yugi approved it with an understanding look. He felt a bit of dread from the memories of Yugi and Anzu's date. As much he wanted nothing but happiness for his partner and Anzu, he couldn't help but feel betrayed to Yugi towards his unfamiliar feelings towards her. He couldn't do this to both of them. Yet, he cursed himself for these fleeting feelings. No matter how well prepared he planned to combat each thought to his heart, it didn't stop him from thinking about her. It didn't stop from his heart beating faster, from struggling to steady his voice whenever Yugi unexpectedly interrupt his thoughts: How wonderful her hazel hair when the wind blew and how intriguing her eyes changed from ice cold to the bright cerulean with that spark he grew to love. Somehow, these fleeting feelings are difficult, even more than the hardest duels he fought so far.

After eating at the same cafe from the first date, they headed to the park before traveling around the trains and wandering off on the quaint streets where few young people dwelled at. They watched people moving around the wooden strainer in rhythm, washing off the pulp with chemicals before dipping it with water again, coating each layer before drying off. Yami was rather amazed by the way the workers never miss the beat, as Anzu explained how washi paper is made before heavy machines were commonly used. The couple grew hungry and stopped by a ramen shop before heading out to the lake where they sat on the bench. Duels, danger, and magic became nothing as they chatted away the wonders Yami saw today and the delicious noodles that Anzu raved.

"So what do you do when you feel nervous in a duel? Anzu asked. You always look fearless whenever you face a tough opponent. I bet that after fighting evil spirits, dueling in the arena doesn't scares you."

"Me?" He chuckled. "Believe or not Anzu, I do get nervous in matches. I'm just good at hiding it. I remembered the times when I was truly afraid that I lose Yugi in the shadow game with Malik. Not only that, I fear that I would lose you Anzu." Suddenly Anzu finds the ground more interesting to stare at. "I felt powerless that I couldn't stop Malik from controlling you." He curled his fist as he dangled his puzzle with his other hand.

"Well I would believe in myself. I trust my cards and my skills. If I have any doubts on my skills, Yugi's there to encourage me." Yami said. "I gave myself a pep talk with my duel monsters. I felt much better when I have Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl on my side." He turned his head to Anzu. "What about you Anzu? What do you do when you get nervous dancing for auditions?"

Anzu picked up a leaf from the ground. "I gave myself a pep talk. Sometimes I would do my breathing exercise that my dance professor taught me."

"Breathing exercise?"

"Basically you breath in and out in a rhythmic pattern." She absentmindedly traced the cracks of the bench they sat. "It sounds simple, but it really helps me when I feel nervous or I feel mad. She's a great teacher. I feel that she's like my second mother in a way. She told me that it's not healthy to bottle up emotions and it's okay to express them. She also taught me to not let our feelings get in the way of our actions. It's like finding a balance between following your heart and not letting them stopping you from what you want to do."

Yami nodded. "That makes sense. Your teacher is wise indeed. _Guess being a dancer is no different from being a duelist. Not only you have to carry your pride and spirit without fear, you can't be distracted by your opponent and your emotions._

"When I feel upset, sometimes I visited my favorite spot nearby the lake by myself. I know, it's odd for me to need alone time. After all, I'm the one in the group who always talk about supporting each other. Believe or not, there are things that you end up facing by yourself." Her smile became strained, much to Yami's surprise. Her eyes has a look that Yami recognized instantly whenever he is alone with his thoughts, seeking for an anchor to hold on in this uncertain world.

"I used to move a lot with my family because of my father's work. We went through many places. Since we move a lot, it was hard to make friends. I learn to adapt the lifestyle quickly. There's always something new to explore and travelling was fun! It can be tiring and lonely, moving constantly. When I feel tired of moving and my parents aren't home, I would listen to my favorite songs or go for a walk. But nothing can replace my friends. That's why I told my family that I wanted to go back in Japan until I graduated from high school. When I moved back, but I felt that I drifted away from Yugi. I thought I was losing him because we didn't see each other for so long. "Whoops! I talk too much again." She gave a small, nervous laugh. "I'm sorry if I'm boring you with my life."

"Not at all Anzu. I never knew that you move a lot. You're pretty strong from travelling a lot and not having a steady group of friends. I'm not surprised that you have an adventurous spirit. That's one of the things I admire about you." Her heart beated faster. A warm wave of giddiness rushed in her head. _Her hand intertwined with Yami's hand as she rested his shoulder with her head. They held closer to each other as his and her eyes gazed ahead. Yami leaned in, she can smell his cologne. By the name of holy, he looks so handsome up close..._

"...I enjoy listening to you Anzu. Your concerns are my concerns. I want to continue supporting you because you supported me through Battle City. It's the least I can do."

Anzu nodded. _Right. Damn my thoughts._ She composed herself, hopefully that Yami doesn't catch her day dreaming.

"Don't be afraid to reach out to me. Alright Anzu?"

"I will Yami."

"Speaking of Battle City, I wanted to talk to you alone, but there weren't many chances for us to be alone. Because, I was worried about you under the control of Malik and that..." He trailed off, trying not to show his anger and desperation in his voice. "I couldn't do anything. I felt helpless and I wanted you to be safe." She was hypnotized by his concerned eyes. "I wanted to see if you are okay."

"Yami, I'm okay now." Her warm smile soften his solemn expression.

"Good, I'm glad that you are alright."

"Malik didn't harm me when he controlled my body in the blimp. I felt that Malik wanted to stop his darker half and redeem his mistakes. He apologized for controlling my body and all the things he did. I wanted to also help stop Yami Malik and let him took over me after he asked me to control me."

"I see."

"Actually... I'm not okay."

"What's wrong Anzu?"

" I wasn't able to break from his control the first time. How come Joey is able to break out while I couldn't? Am I so weak?" A firm hand comforted hers.

"I don't know why you couldn't get out of the spell. But Anzu, you're not weak because you couldn't break out of his control. Strength comes from more than sheer will. It also comes from being honest with yourself and your feelings. It's not easy for me to express my worries to many people or so openly to someone close. But with you, it's different. To me, you're a strong and independent girl and I'm glad that I get to know you more." His purple eyes became intense. Anzu could look forever into the deep depths of his eyes.

"Thank you for being here with me."

"That's what friends are for." Anzu chirpy voice suddenly became faltered. _He's not from my world. I can't let our bond grow. Yet my heart does not listen to reason. Regardless, I'll use the time to spend every moment with him. Between villains and high stake duels, where can I find the time to have happy moments with Yami?"_

A whiff of the festival food answered her prayers.

"So this is takoyaki?" The aroma of savory meat and fried batter overwhelmed Yami's nose. Onions and ginger simmered over the batter as the man skillfully rotated the meat, forming into perfect circles. He knew the name of the round snacks from Yugi's memories.

Anzu couldn't help but find it amusing seeing the stoic pharaoh with his eyes wide open, carefully watching the cook like a child who saw snow for the first time. _He's rather adorable with his clueless expression._

"Yeah! You want one? I'll get one. They're sooooo good." Anzu grinned.

"Sure." Yami couldn't help from smiling back at her.

Anzu got two orders and gave a box of them to him.

"Careful, they're hot." She picked one up with a toothpick and ate it. "Ahhh nothing is perfect to spend a night at a festival with takoyaki." A big smile appeared in her face as she closed her eyes to savor the taste.

Yami took a glance at his snack before taking a small bite.

He couldn't help but gave a huge grin. The sweetness of the white sauce goes well with the well-coated meat. The tempura flakes gave a light crunch which complement well with the mild flavored octopus.

"These are amazing!" He quickly ate a second one.

Colorful lanterns dimmed as the vendors packed up their supplies, signalling that the festival is ending. With their bellies full, Yami led Anzu back to her house. Anzu thanked Yami for today. It was one of the moments that Anzu will treasured in her heart. Unknowingly to her, he remembered the memories they shared together on this date.

Time was running out for them as they desperately grasp the moments they had together.

The venom words he spat out to the criminal that dare to hurt his precious Anzu.

Anzu's smile as she stood in triumph, glaring down at Johnny.

Butterflies in his chest that made him feel up in the sky as they both watched the colors faded from hazy yellow to deep purple.

Her melodic laughter as she picked a leave from his hair.

His puzzled look as he watched the man made taiyaki right before his eyes.

His real smile, not the usual smirky smile for duels and villains, but the smile that gave her endless joy of sunshine.

Atem's warm embrace as his hands held tightly onto her body after she leaped to the other train department.

The cartouche that not only he discovered his name, it was a reminder of her stunning, sky eyes.

Anzu's sudden kiss that was so wrong yet he couldn't help but yearn for it, even embrace this fleeting moment.

"The only thing I regret is that we didn't have enough time to know each other more. I love you, Atem."

Silent tears as Atem spent alone in the cabin, shuffling his deck, as Yugi occupied in the puzzle. Regret filled his mind yet his heart cries out of happiness from the burden. He cursed himself for losing control. _Duels are easy to predict, the heart on the other hand... Was it the right thing to do? To do this to Anzu? To Yugi? To utter these 3 words?_

"Anzu, I want you to live your life in the fullest. I don't want you to not fulfil your dream because of me. Pursue your dream to be a dancer. I'll always watch you from the night sky."

Time may rob their future, the endless opportunities they have yet explore together.

Yet time will never rob their memories they shared, they embraced together.

Their bond.

It will never rob her beautiful eyes that brought light to his life, the hands that he held them and never want to let go.

Her smile that knows no boundaries and etched upon in his heart.

Nothing will stop them from reuniting in the afterlife.

Fin.


End file.
